


I'm falling for you

by May55555



Category: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May55555/pseuds/May55555
Summary: Sarawat is the most happiest man in the world.It is a fact that never changes even 10 years later.
Kudos: 13





	I'm falling for you

I never thought I would love someone like this, and I never thought I would describe my feelings like this. It is because I thought this kind of expression was only used in a movie, or teen drama that girls love to watch. But it's happened like it should be happened, and I feel so scared  
if this isn't happened to my life. Until I met with Tine, I didn't know what love is, and I am sure I would never knew If he didn't show up to my life.  
“Hey, what time is it?”  
Tine asked me rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“It's still eight in the morning, you can keep sleeping if you want to.”  
“What are you doing in bed, if you are awake?”  
“I was watching your sleeping face.”  
“Is it fun?”  
“One of the happiest moment in my day.”  
Tine gave me a weird look to me, but it's true. His sleeping face is like an angel.  
“Ok, I feel like I need to get up now.”  
“Why? We can spend more time here.”  
“I don't want to keep sleeping when I notice someone was watching my face.”  
“Then we can do something else.”  
I kissed his head first, and my lip reached to his lip, and I could feel he was shaking a little bit. I thought I turned him on, buthe was trying to be out of bed to escape from me.  
“Hey, we did this yesterday, remember? “  
“Did what?”  
I knew I was showing him a smirking face that would make him irritate, but it is kind of my habits.  
“You know what I'm talking! You Saraleo!”  
“I just want to show my love.”  
Actually it is true, it is hard for me to control my feelings towards him, but hurting him is the last thing I want to do in my life.  
“I promised my friends that I will eat lunch with them.”  
“I know you said you guys were gonna post a video of foods makes you vomit.”  
“ It's not always that bad, I think, I hope…,”  
I have no idea why they pay something that tastes so bad, but I heard the video is quite popular.  
“I hope it tastes better this time.”  
“Do you wanna come with me?”

Tine asked me as if it's a brilliant idea, maybe I was showing him so sad face that he couldn't leave me here alone.  
“That is very generous of you, but I'm gonna watch football match with Man in this afternoon.”  
“Ok, then we can have supper together?”  
“Yeah, I'm gonna make you a green curry.”  
“I love your green curry!”  
His smile is so sweet, and I already feel so depressed that I can't spend a whole day with him even though it's Saturday.

“You know what? I think you are an idiot.”  
Man and I were watching football match in front of  
a wide screen TV with snacks and juice,  
and I don't know why, but Man decided to hurt me  
just like that.  
“Why I'm an idiot?”  
“If you wanted to spend a whole day with Tine,  
what are you doing in my room?”  
“Watching football match?”  
“We didn't promise to watch it, right?”  
“I didn't want Tine to feel sorry about leaving me alone.”  
“He asked you to come with him.”  
Man rolled his eyes, and opened another plastic bottle of fizzy drink.  
“I don't want to be an intruder in his life.”  
“You know Tine would never think you as an intruder.”  
“And I also know all of Tine’s friends are good guys.”  
I knew that Fong is one of Tine’s best friend that he trust so much, and I didn't know Phuak and Ohm that much,but they must be a good person because Tine won't choose them as friends if they are not trustworthy.  
“Then you should have joined them rather than staying in my room.”  
“He has his life, like I have my own. “  
“You know you can always bring Tine here anytime you want to.”  
“He is not that interested in watching football match, or playing it.”  
“Wat, I know you never love someone like now before, but becoming boyfriend doesn't always mean you have to  
always be around him all the time or force you to love the same things he loves.”  
“I just feel uneasy when he is not around me.”  
I felt miserable when I made this confession to Man, because what I always hopes was becoming a reliable and  
generous boyfriend for Tine, and I was heading to the opposite direction from that.  
“How long have you been with him?”  
Man asked me awkwardly.  
“Almost a year now?”  
It seemed like he wanted to say OMG, but he somehow swallowed the word, and patted me on the shoulder.  
“You guys are gonna realize how important the ME time ten or twenty years later.”  
Man acts like he knows all about love, but I know when Type -Tine ‘s brother was around him, he still acts weird.

Sometimes I am scared of life without him, but having him in my life means knowing how suffering it is to know to love someone. I might lose him somehow, nobody knows what will happen in my life, there is always a possibility  
one of us are gonna have an accident, and he might find some guy, or girl. That thought makes me sick.  
“Hey, Sarawat! I can feel this green curry really tastes good  
just by smelling this.”  
When I almost finished cooking green curry, Tine came back.  
“Hey, how was that cheap and not so tasty food?”  
“It was cheap and not so tasty.”  
“I knew it.”  
We laughed with each other, and enjoyed the meal  
so that we can get back the time we missed today. We took shower together, and Tine was irresistibly attractive. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. So you know what happened next.

“Sarawat! I have been looking for you.”  
I was very sweaty because of the football practice, so I wanted to go back and take a shower, but I stopped because someone stopped me. I knew his voice.  
“Do you have a minute? Can I talk with you for a while?”  
It was Fong. I looked for Tine unintentionally, because usually when I talk with Fong, he was always with us. Tine was the connection between us.  
“I'm sorry but Tine is in Cheerleading practice.”  
Fong realized who I was looking for, and apologized even though  
he didn't do anything wrong.  
“Do you wanna sit and talk?”  
I wanted to take a shower, but I needed to drink first.  
We sat on the bench in the campus, and held the cup of ice coffee. There was a awkward moment for a while, but Fong eventually started talking.  
“I was just wondering if you were fine.”  
“I'm fine.”  
I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me, but I thought my answer was awful, so I added Thank you. It became more awful.  
“You know Tine and we had a lunch last Saturday, right?”  
It wasn't only last Saturday, usually every Saturday, Tine has a lunch with his friends for that food blog.  
“Yeah, I know, hey, I'm not gonna complain about it.  
You guys are his best friends, and I’m not gonna  
make him stop to see you guys.”  
“I know, it's just I thought Tine asked you to come and join us?”  
“Yes, but I've already had a plan.”  
I didn't know the right answer for this, and Fong showed me a confusing look.  
“I think you already know this, but Tine is very…, I don't know how to put this, but you know exactly how he is thinking, right?”  
“It's because he is very honest to his feelings?”  
“Exactly, and we noticed that he is not acting himself recently.”  
I was shocked because I never realized that. There was a moment that he was so unstable when we first dated, but when we clear up  
the misunderstanding, he looks just fine.  
“ I mean it's not that he is always like that. There was a moment he looks so sad, actually he tries so hard to hide that feeling.”  
Fong looks very careful and chooses his words, and he continues.  
“Especially on Saturday’s lunch? Is there anything comes to mind?”  
“You know what, Fong? I know Tine loves me, but he also loves time spending with his best friends. I'm not gonna take him from you guys.”  
“I know that, so I asked him what is best for him, and he already had the answer.”  
“What was the answer?”  
“He already asked you.”  
“Come and join?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don't know about that, you guys are like special for him ”  
I know they are special for Tine like I have Boss and Man.  
“You don't have to get ready to join us. We already drink together  
sometimes, right?”  
“Yes, and I can always have an alcohol.”  
“You don't need alcohol just to spend with us. I heard Tine has already joined your group sometimes, right?’  
That was true, but he always blends in our groups  
like he had already been there.  
“I don't know if I can act like Tine can.”  
“You know, Tine is …Tine.”  
Is it a compliment? Tine is Tine? But I knew exactly what Fong was trying to say.  
“I just want you to know that we are always welcoming you.”  
“Yes, and thank you.”  
“I think you already know this, but I want Tine to smile always,  
because…,”  
“Because his smile makes all happy.”  
That's why I fall to him from the first place.  
—————————————————————————

10 years has passed since I met Tine, and we welcomed a baby girl 3 years ago. Today is her birthday.  
“Hey, how old are you, now?.”  
Fong asked her.  
“Four!!”  
She put 4 fingers to every one who gathers today’s party. Fong, Phuak,  
Ohm were all here. My brother was also here with Mil.  
Man and Type haven't come yet, but they would be here with big teddy bear she begged to have last Christmas in minutes.  
“She is lying, she just turned 3 years old today.”  
I spilled her big secret.  
“You big liar!!!”  
Ohm screamed as he patted her on the head.

I was so scared if I could be accepted by Tine’s friends 10 years ago, but now I almost feel like every one is my family.

“Wat, do you know what I'm thinking?”  
Tine asked me with the same smile I loved 10 years ago.  
“I don't know. What are you thinking?”  
“I think I am the happiest person in the world.”  
“That's not true.”  
“Why…?”

It's because I am the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I just wanted to share the happiness that I could find such a perfect couple in the world.


End file.
